La Miko et le Mercenaire
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Bankag ! Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si le chef de la Bande des Sept avait finalement décidé de kidnapper notre jeune héroïne ? Quelle serait la relation entre elle, Bankotsu et Inuyasha ? ABANDONNÉE
1. Vérité au clair de lune

Kagome marchait sous le clair de lune. La nuit était très belle dans cette ère Sengoku, aussi, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir (comme c'était le cas), elle aimait bien aller faire un tour. Elle soupira d'aise en respirant l'air frais ; ce n'était pas comme à Tokyo, où elle vivait comme une simple lycéenne, qui était polluée. Ici, l'air était pur. La miko s'arrêta en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte.

La clairière de l'arbre sacré.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à l'arbre, et posa sa paume sur l'écorce lissée par les années. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le jour de ses 15 ans, ce jour où elle était arrivée dans l'ère Sengoku, 500 ans dans le passé, le jour où elle avait rencontré Inuyasha. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se souvenir de cette "première rencontre". Le hanyô était scellé sur l'arbre sacré, le visage paisible, comme s'il était juste endormi ; la flèche dans sa poitrine le démentait cependant. Il avait été scellé par Kikyô, dont Kagome était la réincarnation, d'après Kaede. Qu'elle dise ça ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Kagome, car cela voulait dire que tout le village (y compris Inuyasha) ne la considérait que comme une réincarnation de la miko. Rien d'autre. Ils oubliaient du même coup que Kagome aussi avait des sentiments ! D'ailleurs, Inuyasha l'avait toujours fait. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à le libérer de son sceau, il ne la comparait qu'à Kikyô, et quand cette dernière avait été ressuscitée, Kagome avait définitivement tiré un trait sur l'espoir qu'elle avait eu d'être plus qu'une remplaçante dans le cœur d'Inuyasha.

Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner.

Kagome écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui s'avançait vers elle.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

Kikyô ne s'arrêta pas, ne jeta même pas un regard à Kagome. Comme la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, elle se décida cependant à parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Kagome fut surprise par sa question.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Cette époque n'est pas la tienne ; tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et sentis une sourde colère s'éveiller en moi.

- Tu peux parler ! Comme si les morts étaient censés revenir à la vie !

Voilà, c'était dit. Les mots qu'elle avait toujours voulu dire à cette femme froide et méprisante étaient enfin sortis d'entre ses lèvres. Cependant, Kikyô eut un sourire orgueilleux.

- Tu as cru que tu pourrais me séparer d'Inuyasha ? Mais son cœur m'appartient et ce pour toujours. Même au-delà de la mort, il m'aimait encore ; pour lui, tu n'as été qu'un détecteur de fragment, ma pâle copie de ce que j'ai été de mon vivant.

Kagome porta ma main à sa bouche et recula d'un pas, choquée. Elle réalisa que Kikyô avait raison, elle avait touché juste. Inuyasha ne lui avait jamais porté d'affection particulière, et même si ils étaient une équipe avait Miroku, Sango et Shippo, elle n'en restait pas moins une étrangère. D'ailleurs, la première qu'Inuyasha l'avait vu, il l'avait appelé Kikyô. Et même après que qu'elle lui eu expliqué qu'elle n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait, il la traitait toujours comme une ennemie, un fardeau pendant les combats. Kikyô caressa une dernière fois l'arbre et parti après l'avoir achevé d'une tirade.

- Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ce monde. Si tu ne veux pas le blesser une nouvelle fois (Note de l'auteur : film 1 !!!), rentre chez toi, et ne reviens jamais.

Kagome se laissa tomber à genoux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, intarissables. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, le cœur en morceaux. Quand le soleil se pointa à l'horizon, elle finit cependant par se relever.

La jeune prêtresse marcha d'un pas mécanique vers le village, essuyant les dernières larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux, traîtresses montrant ses sentiments.


	2. Silence

_Le petit homme s'approcha de Kagome, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

_Tu seras une bonne épouse !_

_La jeune prêtresse était totalement paralysée. La main dodue de l'empoisonneur s'approcha de son visage. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et hurla._

Kagome rouvrit les yeux en hurlant. Tout le petit groupe était penché sur elle, l'air inquiet. Elle se redressa et porta une main à son front.

Désolée… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Ça avait l'air horrible ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de t'agiter dans tous les sens.

C'était horrible…

Inuyasha plongea son regard ambré dans celui noisette de la prêtresse. Elle détourna presque aussitôt les yeux, les images de Mukotsu lui revenant en tête. Si Sesshomaru n'était pas intervenu… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Sango prit son amie par les épaules.

Tu es sûre que ça va, Kagome-chan ?

Oui, oui. Je vais mieux maintenant. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

La chasseuse de démons sourit.

Ce n'est rien, Kagome-chan. On est là pour t'aider, tu sais ?

Kagome lui rendit son sourire.

Merci, Sango-chan.

Elle se leva et ignora superbement le Hanyô, une fois de plus. Inu-Yasha se terra dans un silence boudeur. Le moine soupira. Les relations entre la miko et le semi-démon s'étaient anormalement compliquées ces derniers jours. D'habitude, cela durait au maximum une semaine, mais là…

Kagome n'avait pas du tout l'air encline à pardonner. Quelque chose la turlupinait, au point d'en oublier son amitié avec Inu-Yasha. Sango et Shippô partageaient également son avis, mais aucun des trois ne parvenait à deviner ce qui si soudainement avait fait de la jeune miko une personne renfermée. L'intéressée soupira et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

- Je n'arriverais plus à dormir. Je prends le tour de garde.

Personne n'osa la contredire, et tout ce petit monde replongea dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain sur la route, Kagome dressait l'oreille. Elle ne voulait plus écouter les questions suppliantes de Sango pour que le miko donne une explication à ce renfermement. Kagome choisit donc la première occasion qui s'offrait à elle en entendant parler de la Bande des Sept. Tiens, tiens, encore eux. Elle dévala la colline sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons de route.

- Excuses-moi, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette Bande des Sept ?

Les paysans hésitèrent, puis commencèrent leur récit.

- La Bande des Sept était un groupe de sept mercenaires. Ils sont arrivés de l'Est il y a un peu plus de 10 ans. Ils étaient si forts ! Ils valaient bien une centaine d'hommes. Cependant, leur méthodes de combat était monstrueuse. S'ils faisaient des prisonniers, ils les démembraient ou les brûlaient vifs…

Les paysans frissonnèrent à ce souvenir, comme s'ils y avaient été.

- Finalement, les Daimyos de la région s'allièrent contre eux. Il y eut une fantastique bataille.

- J'imagine, répondit Miroku, pensif.

- La Bande des Sept se réfugia dans les montagnes, mais dû ployer sous le nombre des ennemis. Ils furent tous capturés et décapités.

Kagome frissonna. Elle savait qu'ils étaient des morts-vivants, mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils eut été de si célèbres guerriers de leurs vivants.

Inu-Yasha regardait au loin, pensif. Tout le petit groupe se demandait pourquoi et comment Naraku avait pu ressusciter ces mercenaires.

Kagome n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et retournait dans tous les sens sous le regard inquiet de Sango. La lumière du feu baissant, elle se leva, et prit son arc et son carquois.

- Je vais chercher du petit bois.

La chasseuse de démons acquiesça en silence. Kagome partit d'un bon pas dans la forêt, ignorant les hurlements lugubres des animaux. Elle commença comme promis à ramasser du bois, et se figea. Des fragments de Shikon approchaient à toute vitesse !

Elle releva la tête en entendant un bruit au-dessus d'elle.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et habillé d'un ample kimono blanc bien coupé, avec des motifs bleus et une ceinture la regardait.


	3. Enlèvement ou départ ?

Kagome ne pouvait pas bouger. Le regard bleu foncé du jeune home planté dans le sien, c'est à peine si elle pouvait respirer.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi fort ? Et lui, qui c'est ?_

- C'est toi, Kagome ?

La miko sentant l'étau se desserrer pus enfin parler. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui il était…

- Et toi, tu fais partie de la Bande des Sept !

Il sourit, et se laissa tomber souplement à terre. Le mercenaire s'approcha de Kagome, qui se redressa, mais ne recula pas. Elle tenta de prendre son arc. Il fut trop rapide, elle ne le vit même pas bouger. En un instant, elle fut désarmée. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le mercenaire n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.

- Et c'est quelqu'un à la solde de Naraku qui ose me dire ça ?!

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- Tu as beaucoup de préjugés pour une miko, je trouve. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu te parler.

Kagome fronça les sourcils. Lui parler ?

- Je t'écoute, … ?

- Bankotsu. Je suis le chef de la Bande des Sept.

Gloups ! Le chef, rien que ça ?! Là, Kagome était mal, très très mal. Elle était tombée sur un bien trop gros poisson pour espérer s'en débarrasser toute seule (ou du moins se défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis).

- Tu peux voir les fragments de Shikon, pas vrai ? Renkotsu a analysé tes capacités lors de ta capture, ne prend pas cet air surpris.

Kagome tenta de se créer un visage neutre, ce qui du sans doute rater, attisant l'amusement de Bankotsu.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai besoin de tes capacités pour trouver d'autres fragments de Shikon que ceux que mon groupe possède déjà.

La miko avait le cerveau qui menaçait d'imploser. Malgré elle, elle du reculer, tandis que Bankotsu avançait vers elle. Elle finit contre un arbre, et le mercenaire s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Bien, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de trop l'impressionner ou la blesser.

- Un double-jeu ?

- Tu comprends vite.

- Et si je refuse ?

Le sourire du mercenaire s'effaça.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Si tu acceptes sans rien dire, je te traiterais bien. Sinon, je serais beaucoup moins aimable et je ne prendrai pas le temps de palabrer.

Le regard bleu la transperça comme une flèche. Kagome pris sa décision en à peine une poignée de seconde. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait choisi l'autre solution ? Si elle avait tenté de gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses compagnons ?

Toujours est-il qu'elle inspira fortement et, défiant Bankotsu du regard, donna sa réponse.

- J'acceptes. Je vais venir avec toi.

Le mercenaire retrouva son sourire.

- Ah, j'aime bien que tu coopères. Ca aurait été dommage que je t'assomme.

Kagome leva les yeux au ciel. Allait-elle devoir écouter ces sarcasmes pendant toute la durée de leur accord ?

- Bien. La première chose que tu vas faire, c'est aller te tremper dans ce ruisseau.

Kagome regarda Bankotsu de côté.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, ton ami le hanyô nous retrouvera facilement.

- Il s'appelle Inu-Yasha.

Ce fut au tour de Bankotsu de lever les yeux au ciel. Kagome soupira et plongea dans l'eau. Elle retint un cri quand elle sentit la froideur glaciale de l'eau. Elle remonta directement à la surface. La scène devait être comique, car Bankotsu éclata de rire. La miko restait sceptique. Comment ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle avait pu devenir une légende redoutée dans toute la région ? Il avait l'air su normal comme ça…

- C'est là…

Kagome observa avec curiosité l'entrée de la grotte qui allait devenir pour quelques temps son nouveau logis. Elle pris son courage à deux mains, et se décida à entrer sous le regard pesant de Bankotsu. Elle déglutis avec peine se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait décidé.

La grotte était grande, avec un plafond haut.

Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu et Suikotsu la regardaient avec animosité, contrastant avec le sourire étrange de Bankotsu.

Kagome était seule, sans personne pour la défendre, perdue dans l'ère Sengoku, entourée de cinq mercenaires sanguinaires.


	4. Ginkotsu

Bankotsu ne quittait presque jamais Kagome des yeux. Il y avait toujours un membre de la Bande des Sept (si on pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi…) qui la surveillait. Cela gênait la jeune femme, mais elle dut se morigéner.

_C'est moi qui ait choisi ça ! Il ne faut pas que je me plaigne !! Cela donnerait une autre raison à Bankotsu de se foutre de moi…_

La jeune miko trouvait agaçant de ne pas pouvoir sortir et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle osait regarder Bankotsu dans les yeux, le voir sourire d'un sourire en coin.

Ce matin-là, on l'avait secoué durement. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu Suikotsu le mercenaire au-dessus d'elle.

- Prépare-toi. Nous partons.

Kagome referma les yeux, puis se décida à se lever. Les mercenaires la regardaient d'un air mauvais. Elle frissonna, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle sortit un paquet de chips, qu'elle commença à grignoter, devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer quelque chose.

Jakotsu leva un sourcil, étonné par la nourriture étrange à l'odeur bizarre.

- C'est quoi ?

- Des pommes de terres coupées en morceaux et salées, dit Kagome sans réfléchir avant de se rappeler qu'à cette époque les Japonais ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les pommes de terres.

Elle rougit fortement, mais ne se démonta pas et finit son paquet. Bankotsu posa un regard indifférent (le premier depuis leur rencontre !) sur elle, et annonça le programme.

- Nous partons récupérer mon Banryû.

Renkotsu pencha la tête : il s'y attendait devina la miko.

- Banryû ?

Le mercenaire la regarda, et elle sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Là_, il lui faisait peur. Elle remarqua que ses fragments qui avaient toujours étaient presque purs étaient ternis. Les éclats d'un fragment corrompu.

- Banryû est mon arme de combat, mon compagnon. Lorsque nous avons été décapités, le daimyo qui avait décidé de nous trahir l'a ramené à son château comme butin. Je ne ferais que récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Les mercenaires s'assombrirent devant le récit de Bankotsu. Leurs fragments de Shikon aussi.

- Ginkotsu.

- Gssh.

L'énorme machine sortit de la grotte dans un grand brut métallique. Tous les mercenaires montèrent sur lui, s'en servant comme d'un transport en commun.

_Tout de même, il n'a rien d'un bus !_

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter ?

Bankotsu avait parlé avec autorité de celui qui a l'habitude d'être obéi. Kagome osa le foudroyer du regard, et prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les mécaniques de Ginkotsu, monta à bord.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'assit près du "buste", prenant soin de laisser le passage libre aux mercenaires. Renfrognée, elle ne prononça pas un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la femme ?

La miko se tourna vers Jakotsu. Le mercenaire la regardait méchamment, comme s'il cherchait un prétexte de la tuer.

- Rien du tout.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on prenne les gens pour des bus !

Consciente d'en avoir trop dit, elle se tu et laissa son regard dériver au loin, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards soudain interrogateurs des cinq mercenaires. Qui était-elle pour juger Ginkotsu ? C'était un mercenaire, quelqu'un qui vivait juste pour de l'argent. Elle ne devait pas le prendre en pitié comme ça !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue d'un château médiéval, aux drapeaux rouges et blancs.

- Regardez, c'est là.

Le reste de la Bande des Sept observèrent le domaine de ceux qui avaient causé leur perte il y a 10 ans.

- Ca me dégoûte, jura Suikotsu.

- Tu as bien raison, cracha un Jakotsu bine en colère.

- Sérieux, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

Kagome se doutait bien qu'ils replongeaient dans des souvenirs douloureux, les observa à la dérobée. Bankotsu avait plus l'air de s'énerver, presque autant sur lui-même que sur les meurtriers. Jakotsu et Suikotsu gardaient un visage haineux, même si ce sentiment n'était pas aussi prononcé chez Renkotsu. Ce dernier avait plutôt… une étincelle de… peur ? dans les yeux.

Inu-Yasha se déciderait-il à réapparaître ? Depuis les quelques jours où elle avait disparu, la jeune miko n'avait plus eu de nouvelle du semi-démon. Elle se rendait compte alors à quel point il lui manquait, plus encore que les autres membres du groupe. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait décidé de quitter le groupe dans un moment où elle avait un peu de rancœur envers le hanyô et sa relation avec Kikyô, mais à présent elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver près de lui. Et faire passer sa colère d'un bon « osuwari ».

- Avant de mourir une première fois, j'ai tué 999 hommes. Je peux atteindre le millier maintenant.

Bankotsu s'était retourné vers ses compagnons de route, et posa son regard sur Kagome. Ce simple contact invisible enleva de l'esprit de la jeune femme toute idée de fuite. Elle n'avait pas encore bien vu la puissance de Bankotsu en action, mais pour que les autres membres de la Bande des Sept (pourtant bien plus âges que lui) le respectent et l'admirent autant, il devait être incroyablement puissant ! Elle remarqua alors la présence de son arc et de son carquois.

- Tu en auras peut-être besoin, même si tu restes avec Ginkotsu.

N'échouez pas, les gars !

Bankotsu la regardait toujours. Elle le fusilla du regard, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce que l'attitude en elle-même du jeune homme la dérangeait. Il se savait attirant et charismatique et jouait avec elle. Comme un chat devant une souris.

- Si c'est un vrai combat, nous ne perdrons pas !

Bankotsu jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kagome, puis sourit à Jakotsu.

- Ouais… T'as bien raison !

Il sauta du corps de Ginkotsu, et partit en courant. Kagome observa sa vitesse, ébahie. Elle imagina avec peine ce que ça donnerait avec un combat contre Inu-Yasha. Le choc des leaders des 2 groupes de combattants ! Un grand fracas la fit sursauter. Bankotsu avait défoncé à mains nues l'immense porte en bois ! Les membres de Bande des Sept sortirent leurs armes, impatients d'en découdre. Kagome attrapa son arc, mais résolut de ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême besoin. Quand le sang commença à gicler autour d'elle, elle préféra fermer les yeux, jusqu'à ce que cela se calme. Elle entendit soudain un sifflement, et se redressa. Une lance filait vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un lame métallique la paraît et tuait le malheureux soldat.

- Gsssh.

- Merci… Ginkotsu.

Le mercenaire n'ajouta rien, mais sentit son cœur se réchauffer alors que la miko se serrait un peu plus contre lui.

- Toujours rien ?

Inu-Yasha secoua la tête, répondant à la question de Miroku. La question que tous se posaient depuis une semaine. Mais où était passée Kagome ?!

Bien sûr, ils avaient une piste : la Bande des Sept.

Kagome était partie chercher du bois, mais elle n'était pas revenue. Quand Inu-Yasha avait remonté la piste, il avait pût suivre l'odeur de Kagome jusqu'à une rivière. Et ensuite plus rien.

L'adversaire était malin, et avait utilisé au mieux les informations qu'il avait sur le hanyô.

Inu-Yasha désespérait un peu plus chaque jour de retrouver la jeune miko vivante. Mais il essayait de ne pas perdre espoir. Il voulait s'expliquer avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, et sentir de nouveau son odeur, la serrer contre lui.

Sans se douter qu'au loin, d'autres étaient en train de protéger Kagome et au moins ne lui brisaient pas le cœur…


	5. Suikotsu

Kagome se réveilla en sursaut. Quel était ce sentiment de peur qui l'envahissait ? Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait un cauchemar pourtant… En plus, c'était Suikotsu qui montait la garde. Quand on parlait du loup, justement…

Le mercenaire se pencha sur elle. L'éclat ternis de ses fragments avertit la miko, qui roula sur le côté. La lame coupa une mèche de ses cheveux. Etant proche de la sortie, la jeune femme, complètement paniquée, s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt. Elle ne chercha pas à se retourner, courant juste. Elle le sentait qui arrivait à une vitesse effarante sur elle. Son fragment ! Un raisonnement s'imposa à son esprit apeuré, l'exhortant au calme. Le fragment avait brusquement noirci, et le mercenaire pourtant dévoué à Bankotsu était allé à l'encontre des ordres de son chef. La seule explication logique pour Kagome dans ce monde de fous et de démons : Naraku.

Il avait découvert la présence de la miko, et décidé de la tuer, effaçant un danger potentiel.

______________________________

Kagome fut acculée. Derrière un gouffre. Devant elle, Suikotsu.

Laquelle des solutions était la pire ?

Le mercenaire attaqua. La miko peinait à éviter les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle. Bientôt en sueur, elle poussa son physique à son maximum, jusqu'au moment où une des lames effleura son visage, traçant une ligne sanglante sur sa joue.

Naraku, lassé de s'amuser, avait décidé d'en finir.

Kagome attendit le coup fatal… qui ne vint pas.

Bankotsu surgit dans la nuit, frappant Suikotsu à la poitrine. Il le plaqua au sol, et l'immobilisa.

La miko éprouva un vif soulagement, et glissa au sol. La pensée que la vue du jeune mercenaire la réconfortait apparue dans son esprit, mais elle la repoussa bien vite.

_Ouh là, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!_

- Mais Suikotsu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Attends !

Bankotsu se retourna vers elle.

- Kagome ! Tu n'es pas blessée ?

La mikko bénit le noir qui cachait le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

- Non, ça va. Juste une égratinure.

En fait, cela faisait assez mal, mais elle ne voulait pas montreElle s'approcha de Suikotsu et posa avec douceur ses doigts sur son cou. Elle tenta de rassembler son énergie divine sur le bout de ses doigts ; contre toute attente, cela marcha. Le fragment rayonnait dans la nuit, tout comme (Kagome haussa les sourcils en le voyant) celui de Bankotsu.

Le mercenaire perdit sa mauvaise figure pour laisser place au médecin.

- Kagome… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quel est ce sang sur votre joue ?

Bankotsu tressaillit. Le liquide carmin coulait à présent sur la chemise de Suikotsu.

- C'est bon. Le mieux est que tu ne sois plus possédé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kagome se tût, puis sous les yeux anxieux des mercenaires commença son explication.

- Vos fragments à tous sont généralement à peu près brillants, même si cela tire sur le noir. Mais Suikotsu, le tien à totalement viré au noir tout à l'heure. Ce qui signifie que tu étais possédé.

- Par qui ? Qui a pu faire ça ?!

Bankotsu avait froncé les sourcils, ennuyé. Kagome soupira.

- La seule fois où j'ai observé ce phénomène, c'était avec Kohaku, le petit frère de Sango. Il avait failli mourir, mais Naraku lui avait implanté à temps un fragment de Shikon. De ce fait on fragment virait au noir lorsqu'il suivait les ordres de Naraku. S'il était conscient, Kohaku n'aurait jamais suivi ce que lui disait son "maître".

- Donc d'après toi, c'est Naraku qui a fait ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

Kagome n'osait pas s'avancer sur un terrain qu'elle jugeait glissant avec le chef de la Bande des Sept. Ils retournèrent à la caverne. Aucun des autres mercenaires ne s'étaient réveillé.

Suikotsu nettoya la plaie de Kagome avec les produits de la jeune miko. Malgré ce qui c'était passé, ils s'endormirent très vite, épuisés.

Bankotsu resta seul à faire le tour de garde, observant, soucieux, la jeune miko dormir.

Un curieux sentiment émergeait dans son cœur. Sous ses airs qu'elle essayait de faire distants et froids, la jeune femme possédait beaucoup de compassion et les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait même s'ils étaient des mercenaires de triste renommée.

Et la peur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait vu, acculée face à Suikotsu… Le soulagement ensuite de la voir vivante, mais ce léger pincement au cœur en voyant son visage coupé…

Bankotsu trouvait étrange ces sentiments totalement nouveaux, et observa longuement la jeune femme jusqu'au matin.


	6. Jakotsu

Kagome préparait le dîner aux 5 hommes en silence plongée dans ses pensées. Évidemment, la majorité était destinée à Inuyasha et ses amis. Elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait si les 2 groupes venaient à se rencontrer. Inuyasha et Bankotsu s'affronteraient violemment, sans aucun doute. La jeune fille secoua la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était en train de s'inquiéter pour Bankotsu ?! Un mercenaire sanguinaire qui avait massacré des personnes par centaines ?! Elle soupira et jeta un regard en coin à la sortie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était parti ; qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Kagome se reconcentra sur son travail. Suikotsu s'approcha.

Je peux t'aider ?

Oui, si tu veux.

Kagome sortit des assiettes tandis que le mercenaire assaisonnait les plats. Renkotsu s'assit et prit sa part.

Dis, Kagome…

Oui ?

Qui est vraiment Naraku ?

Kagome ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question, mais elle essaya de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'est un hanyô, déclara-t-elle. Pas un hanyô né d'une union entre un démon et une humaine, comme Inuyasha, mais un humain qui a fusionné avec des centaines de démons, il y a 50 ans.

Les petits yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent.

Un humain ?

Oui. C'était un bandit du nom d'Onigumo. Il avait été grièvement brûlé, et Kikyô l'a recueilli et s'est occupée de lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas sortir de la grotte où il était allongé, mais plus que tout au monde, il désirait Kikyô et la Perle de Shikon. Il s'est donc laissé dévorer par des centaines de démons pour retrouver un vrai corps. Voilà ce qu'est Naraku.

Le mercenaire arrêta de mâcher, pensif. Il posa une autre question.

Un bandit, hein ? Qu'a-t-il l'habitude de faire avec ses alliés ?

Kagome lui répondit avec franchise, c'est-à-dire, sans délicatesse.

Si ce n'est pas des extensions de son propre corps, il joue avec eux et se fait obéir en leur faisant des promesses avant de les tuer.

Je parie que Bankotsu o-aniki ne vous a jamais posé la question. Mais que va-t-il advenir de nous si nous ne lui obéissons pas ?

Kagome ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Bankotsu lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à ses frères à propos des fragments ternis. Elle n'aimait pas courber l'échine comme ça, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Je… Je ne sais pas.

Si, tu sais quelque chose ! Tu t'apprêtais à le dire.

Je te dis que je n'en sais rien.

Renkotsu posa son assiette et croisa les bras, défiant.

Tu sais quelque chose ; mais peut-être que o-aniki t'a ordonné de ne rien nous révéler.

Il sourit, et repris, railleur.

Il est un peu comme Naraku, d'une certaine façon. Il va jouer avec toi et dès qu'il aura ce qu'il voulait, il t'abandonnera.

Kagome écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu, qui ne concernait pas les fragments de Shikon, mais bien elle, la jeune fille qu'elle était. Des souvenirs défilèrent dans sa tête : l'horrible Mukotsu, sa "robe" de mariée, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Bankotsu, le charisme et la beauté du jeune leader… C'en était trop.

Poussée par une vague d'adrénaline, Kagome courut jusqu'à son arc, posé à plusieurs mètres, encocha une flèche, et tira. Renkotsu eut le bon réflexe de sauter de côté, ce qui lui sauva sans doute la vie. Il n'était même pas relevé, que Kagome avait disparu, se fondant dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Renkotsu et Suikotsu tentèrent de retrouver sa trace, en vain.

O-aniki va nous tuer !

Kagome avançait d'un pas rapide et sec, le cerveau en ébullition.

Franchement… Cet abruti de Renkotsu ! Pour qui il se prend à sortir des trucs comme ça ?!

Un bruit de pas la fit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna, flèche encochée, prête à tirer. Jakotsu sortit d'un buisson. Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos.

Hé ! Tu vas où la fille ?

Je rentre chez moi. Et je te le répète, je ne m'appelle pas "la fille" ; mais Kagome !

Le mercenaire la retint par l'épaule.

O-aniki a dit que tu devais rester, alors tu restes.

C'est hors de question ! J'en ai marre d'être la cible permanente de plaisanteries gaillardes de toute la Bande !

Plaisanteries ?

Kagome rougit et baissa les yeux.

C'est à cause de ça que tu veux partir ? Mais en même temps, tu sais la fille, un kimono aussi court, c'est pas très décent !

C'est un habit normal pour mon époque ! C'est pas ma faute si à l'époque Sengoku vous vous habillez avec des vêtements longs et pas pratiques !

Elle s'arrêta, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Jakotsu soupira et la tira par l'épaule.

De toute façon, où que tu ailles, ce sera pareil !

Pas du tout ! Même Inuyasha ne se comporte pas comme ça avec moi !

En même temps, t'es sa femme, non ?

Pas du tout !

Jakotsu la regarda les yeux brillants.

Je peux l'avoir alors ?!

Si tu veux. Essaie, tu verras si tu arriveras à le faire tomber amoureux de toi.

Le mercenaire la lâcha. Kagome se laissa tomber au sol, et s'assit.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Même moi qui voyages avec lui depuis un moment et qui ait réussi à le libérer, il ne m'a toujours considéré que comme la réincarnation de Kikyô, une simple humaine capable de voir les fragments de la Perle. Et depuis que Kikyô a été ressuscité, je n'arrive même plus à avoir de conversation avec lui après qu'il l'ai vu.

Elle soupira derechef, observant la lune. Jakotsu était intrigué par les soudaines révélations de la jeune fille, et voulut en savoir plus sur Inuyasha.

Tu as libéré Inuyasha ?

Oui. Il avait été scellé par Kikyô, il y a 50 ans, après que Naraku les ait embrouillé de telle façon que leur amour a laissé place à de la haine. Ce jour-là, Kikyô est morte une première fois, en emmenant avec elle la Perle de Shikon.

Jakotsu se frotta les tempes, ayant apparemment du mal à comprendre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés, crispé par la concentration.

Si elle a emmené la Perle dans la mort avec elle, comment ça se fait que la Perle soit de nouveau ici ?

Parce que quand je suis arrivée dans cette époque pour la première fois, je portais la Perle dans mon corps. Un démon l'a ressentie et en me blessant l'en a fait sortir.

Et pourquoi il ne reste que des fragments ?

Kagome devint toute rouge et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ça, c'est ma faute. Inuyasha et mois poursuivions un démon qui avait avalé la Perle. Une de mes flèches l'a touché et la Perle a éclaté en des centaines de fragments. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui encore, il est de mon devoir de reconstituer la Perle.

Jakotsu sourit.

Oui, mais sans ça, nous on ne serait là !

Kagome leva les yeux au ciel.

Ni Renkotsu et ses réflexions désobligeantes.

Ah oui, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

La jeune prêtresse fit une grimace.

Il a fait un sous-entendu sur la relation que je pouvais avoir avec Bankotsu. À croire que tous les hommes de cette époque n'ont que ça en tête ! Mukotsu disait la même chose !

Mukotsu ?

Elle fit la moue.

Ton frère… Il a dit que j'étais sa mariée ; et que j'allais être une bonne épouse gentille.

Mais… si tu t'es mariée à Mukotsu, t'es ma petite sœur !

Je ne suis pas sa femme !

Tu es sa veuve !

NON !!

Kagome plissa les lèvres et ferma les paupières.

Bah, appelle-moi comme tu veux, de toute façon c'est mieux que si tu m'appelais Kikyô.

Jakotsu poussa un gros soupir.

C'est vrai que mes frères ne sont pas toujours des exemples de délicatesse envers les femmes. Bien que je n'aie pas franchement de leçon à leur donner…

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et restèrent sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant un bon moment. Le mercenaire reprit la parole en premier.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Bankotsu o-aniki ?

Kagome resta silencieuse. Jakotsu pencha la tête vers elle.

Petite sœur ?

Elle finit par répondre, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Je ne sais pas. J'ai franchement du mal à me faire une opinion. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas censé être une Bande de mercenaires cruels et impitoyables qui aiment tuer ?

Ben si, mais…

Jakotsu finit par se relever et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

Allez, viens, on rentre.

Elle l'observa, ne sachant pas trop quoi décider, puis la saisit pour se relever.

T'inquiètes pas : si Renkotsu fait encore une réflexion, je m'occuperais de lui.

La jeune prêtresse le regarda, presque penaude d'avoir crié.

Merci…

Il sourit à sa "sœur", ravi de l'avoir calmé et surtout de la rendre un peu plus souriante.

T'es pas méchante comme fille en fait. T'es même assez courageuse.

Kagome le regarda, perplexe.

Jakotsu…

T'es ma petite sœur, non ?

La jeune prêtresse lui sourit et ils retournèrent tous les deux vers le repaire de la Bande des Sept.

Une ombre sortit silencieusement de derrière un arbre. Elle avait épié toute la conversation, et certains points ne lui avaient pas plu du tout.

Bankotsu remit sa hallebarde sur son épaule et suivit la trace de son frère, prenant le chemin de la grotte.

Voilà, voilà.

Pour le prochain chapitre :

La Bande des Sept se divise en 3 groupes dans le but de retrouver de précieux artefacts, dispersés dans la région. Kagome se retrouve seule avec Bankotsu pour ce voyage à la durée indéterminée.


	7. Séparés

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kagome, la secouant doucement.

- Allez, on se réveille !

La jeune prêtresse se retourna dans son sommeil, ignorant inconsciemment celui qui venait de lui parler. Bankotsu fronça les sourcils, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire malicieux. Il enleva la couverture qui couvrait la jeune femme et la força à se tourner vers lui. Kagome finit par ouvrir ses yeux bruns, encore tout ensommeillés. Le mercenaire lâcha un soupir et se releva.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller manger, sinon on va rien te laisser !

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la grotte, empoignant son Banryû. Ses frères l'observèrent en silence. Leur cadet avait un comportement pour le moins étrange depuis quelques jours. Surtout depuis cette nuit-là…

FLASH BACK

Kagome et Jakotsu s'assirent autour du feu, le mercenaire posant son Jakotsuto et tendant ensuite une couverture encore propre à la prêtresse. Elle accepta, et s'appuya contre la roche derrière elle. Les frères de l'efféminé étaient stupéfaits. Lui qui la détestait jusqu'à il y a une bonne demi-heure, voilà qu'il se montrait condescendant et amical envers elle ! La jeune femme semblait trouver cela normal, lâchant même un petit rire lorsque Jakotsu lui demanda d'une petite voix s'il pouvait goûter ses « trucs jaunes ».

- Ce sont des chips, Jakotsu… Des pommes de terres coupées en tranches et salées.

Le mercenaire en prit une du bout des doigts, suspicieux, puis en avala un bout. Il haussa les sourcils devant le goût particulier du « truc ».

- C'est salé ! Mais c'est bon…

Kagome esquissa un sourire, mais se figea en entendant un bruit de pas. Bankotsu se tenait dans l'embrasure de la grotte, l'air pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Jakotsu, en face de Kagome, après avoir posé son Banryû. Tous notèrent cependant qu'il gardait sa hallebarde à portée de main.

- Tu es de retour, o-aniki !

- Ca se voit pas ?

Houlà, pas de bonne humeur _du tout_ !! Il planta son regard bleu dans celui de Kagome. Celle-ci manqua de détourner les yeux, mais ne fléchit pas.

- Tu les a trouvées ?

Le mercenaire se détourna, laissant la miko respirer de nouveau.

- Non. Apparemment, elles ont été éparpillées. On va devoir les chercher.

Renkotsu lâcha un «Tch» pour le moins ennuyé, mais se repris devant l'air inquisiteur de son chef. Le jeune homme avait l'air de sérieusement lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Le mercenaire le plus âgé détourna les yeux.

- Je vais monter la garde.

Jakotsu acquiesça, et dès que le cracheur de feu fut dehors, la tension se relâcha. Sans pour autant disparaître. Jakotsu sourit.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça !

Kagome prit un air boudeur, et fit la moue.

- Tu parles oui, tu as regardé ses yeux ? J'aurais jamais cru comprendre aussi bien ce que veux dire « fusiller du regard » !

L'efféminé laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui surprit les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y'a pas à dire, je te préfère comme ça, petite sœur ! T'es nettement plus marrante quand t'es naturelle !

Marrante ? Kagome fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as plus d'occasions de te fiche de moi, tu peux le dire ça aussi !

- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que t'as l'air nettement plus humaine ; les autres jours je me demandais si t'était pas un zombie. Dis, je peux avoir encore une chits ?

Et il se prit le paquet en pleine figure.

- Ce sont des _chips_ !

Jakotsu se redressa, et prit une pleine poignée de chips. Bankotsu, en goûta une, avant de se concentrer lui aussi sur le paquet. La miko soupira, et se mit à chauffer un paquet de nouilles. Une esquisse de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La dernière dispute de ce genre qu'elle avait eu remontait à 2 mois, avec Inu-Yasha, avant… Son regard s'assombrit. Oui, avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Kikyô. Dans la famille langue-de-vipère, je veux la fille ! Après, j'aimerais le cousin, bien entendu (Note de l'auteure : Là, Kagome parle de Renkotsu).

Une petite dispute des deux frères (à savoir Bankotsu et Jakotsu) à propos du paquet de chips fit sortir des pensées de la jeune fille l'orgueilleuse miko. Kagome finit par donner un paquet au jeune chef de la Bande des Sept. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Sous le regard amusé de Jakotsu, les deux jeunes gens évitèrent de se croiser du regard et chacun se replongea dans un de ses activités favorites (pour Kagome, la cuisine et pour Bankotsu, l'astiquage de son Banryû). L'efféminé retint le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Les choses promettaient d'être plus intéressantes que prévues, entre ces deux-là…

Cette nuit-là ; Bankotsu ne pus pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Silencieux, il observait la miko dormir. Sous sa mince couverture, elle se retournait parfois dans son sommeil agité. Il alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle, la couvant du regard. Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme lui faisaient perdre la tête. Le sentiment de colère brûlante envers Renkotsu ne s'était toujours pas apaisé, il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour que le jeune mercenaire détruise la grotte. Kagome… le troublait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Bankotsu se tourna vers la lune, sombre. Il allait devoir prendre une décision…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Kagome se leva, mis ses chaussures et salua la Bande des Sept, bien qu'elle ignorât Renkotsu et ne pouvait parler à Bankotsu, qui de toute manière lui avait déjà dit bonjour à sa manière. Jakotsu lui tendit un bol de riz et des baguettes, qu'elle finit en à peine une minute.

- On va partir, dépêche toi d'emballer tes affaires.

Elle acquiesça, la tête pleine de questions. Partir ? Où ça ? Ses pensées revenaient invariablement vers Bankotsu, qui était toujours dehors. Sans rien dire cependant, elle rassembla ses maigres affaires, se disant qu'il était grand temps pour elle de prendre un bain. Les mercenaires étaient sans doute habitué à l'odeur, mais pas elle ! Attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour ne plus les avoir dans les yeux, Kagome se redressa et sortit de la grotte en dernière. Le soleil se leva à ce moment-là, éclairant la fine silhouette de la miko. Les mercenaires l'attendaient. Bankotsu se força à détourner les yeux et prit la parole.

- Nous allons nous diviser en 3 groupes. Si nous voulons retrouver nos artefacts au plus vite, c'est la meilleure solution. Renkotsu et Ginkotsu, vous serez ensemble vers l'Est. Jakotsu, tu iras avec Suikotsu au Sud. Quant à moi…

Le cœur de Kagome, pressentant la suite, eut un raté.

- Je partirais au Nord-Ouest avec Kagome. On se retrouve ici dans quinze jours. N'échouez pas, les gars !

Renkotsu faillit sortir une réflexion pour le moins… perverse disons (ça commence à devenir une habitude !!), mais se stoppa net en se disant qu'à la réflexion, il n'avait pas envie de voir sa durée de vie raccourcir brusquement. Sous les regards noirs de Kagome, Bankotsu et Jakotsu. Suikotsu soupira, en se disant qu'ils étaient quand même un peu gamins. Ginkotsu laissa ses sentiments de côté et se mit en marche sans saluer personne. Renkotsu partit le rejoindre en courant du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Jakotsu salua sa petite sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil, Suikotsu (sous son côté médecin), pris les mains les mains de la jeune miko dans les siennes et les serra avant de se détourner. Gênée, Kagome ne pût que leur faire un signe de la main avant qu'ils ne disparaissent entre les arbres. Bankotsu l'attendit, et mit son Banryû sur l'épaule lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Allons-y…


	8. Ne m'oublie pas

Ils marchaient depuis une semaine. Bankotsu n'avait pas abordé de sujets fâcheux (genre Inuyasha ou Naraku), mais avais essayé d'en savoir plus sur Kagome, par petits bouts. Où est-ce qu'elle vivait, sa famille, ses amis, le lycée, son époque, ses loisirs… et tout cela sans faire trop de remarques malicieuses comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. La miko avais presque l'impression qu'il devenait amical. Presque.

FLAHSBACK

- Je vous ai entendu l'autre soir, avec Jakotsu.

Kagome se crispa. Ça, c'était pas prévu.

- C'est en particulier pour ça que j'étais bien remonté contre Renkotsu. Tu as l'air d'être très proche de Jakotsu.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et retint un rire. Il avait dit ça d'un air renfrogné. Comme s'il était _jaloux._ Elle humecta ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

- Il est franc, c'est ça que je préfère chez lui. Presque aussi subtil que ton Banryû quand il veut savoir quelque chose…

Il leva un sourcil, et Kagome imita la voix de son frère.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Bankotsu o-aniki ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête, mais elle crut voir une petite rougeur lui colorer les joues.

- T'as pas été très claire sur ce sujet avec lui, d'ailleurs…

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai le temps de me faire un avis ? Vu ta réputation et ta personnalité telle que tu me la montres, il y a un gouffre.

Le mercenaire soupira, montrant que le sujet l'ennuyait et que la conversation était close.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

ils étaient à présent arrivés dans une ville, assez grande pour l'ère Sengoku.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient ici ?

- Si on veut passer inaperçu, autant t'acheter des vêtements adaptés à l'époque.

Kagome leva un sourcil, surprise. Passer inaperçus ? _Acheter _? Elle n'avait jamais vu la Bande des Sept acheter quoi que ce soit. L'image d'un Bankotsu accompagnés de Ginkotsu et Jakotsu achetant un paquet de frites la fit pouffer de rire. Le mercenaire à côté d'elle commençant à douter de sa santé mentale, Bankotsu lui ordonna avec gentillesse (attendez, elle a bien dit gentillesse ?!) de se taire.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et nous furent abordés par une vendeuse.

- Bienvenue, voyageurs ! C'est pour cette demoiselle ?

Bankotsu acquiesça, et la dame prit Kagome par la main pour l'entraîner dans les rayons, vive comme l'éclair. La miko était gênée. Elle vis bien que le mercenaire se retenait de rire et lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai des affaires à régler en ville. Je reviens dans une heure.

La vendeuse regarda la jeune fille et celle-ci déglutis. Kagome allait devenir pendant une heure la poupée grandeur nature de cette maniaque…

* * *

Le choix de Kagome tomba sur un ensemble rouge et blanc, ressemblant beaucoup à celui d'une miko. La vendeuse en profita pour la coiffer, et la jeune fille se retrouva affublée d'un chignon traditionnel. Kagome lui fis signe de changer, et fus presque heureuse de retrouver la queue de cheval qui ressemblait à celle de Kikyô. Ça, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être simple ; même si elle grinça des dents tant elle ressemblait à la miko. Bankotsu choisit ce moment pour se pointer, prenant soin de ne pas défoncer la porte avec son Banryû.

Il était aller chez une "connaissance" en ville, pour récupérer des informations sur les artefacts et lui "emprunter" de l'argent. Oui, cela faisait beaucoup de guillemets dans une phrase pour Bankotsu. Celui-ci ne restait raisonnable qu'en présence de Kagome. S'il n'avait pas attaqué la ville pour se défouler, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que la jeune fille le prendrait mal.

Dans les habits de miko, Kagome faisait vraiment penser à Kikyô, mis à part son teint plus foncé. Le mercenaire songea que tout de même, il préférait sa "protégée" qui était nettement plus sociable, du moins quand on la convainquait qu'on était pas aussi méchant que les rumeurs pouvaient laisser le penser.

Bankotsu lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil (enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donna et qui énerva Kagome) avant de payer la vendeuse bien plus que le prix de la tenue.

- Allons-y.

La jeune miko salua la vendeuse, et rattrapa le mercenaire en courant presque (il était déjà dehors). Il compris assez vite qu'elle était énervée, au vu de son air renfrogné.

- T'aimes pas tes nouveaux vêtements?

Aïe, fallais pas dire ça.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne les aimes pas, on dirait ! En plus, je devine d'où est-ce que tu as pu sortir autant d'argent en à peine une heure !

Le mercenaire fit des yeux étonnés alors qu'elle marchait de plus en plus vite.

- Mais non ! T'énerves pas ! Elle est très bien ta tenue de miko ! en plus, je l'ai emprunté cet argent !

Ah, ils avaient l'air fin tous les deux…

Moitié en colère, moitié plaisantant, et surtout content que l'autre se prenne au jeu.

Mais pour l'époque, ça faisait spécial. Surtout un guerrier qui court après une prêtresse visiblement énervée.

Bankotsu la rattrapa, la prenant par le bras, puis la regarda. Kagome eut un mouvement de recul devant l'air interrogateur du mercenaire.

- Quoi ?

Et il éclata de rire. La miko leva les yeux au ciel, se disant avec un sourire aux lèvres que décidément, la Bande des Sept était essentiellement composée de tordus…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville, Kagome lâcha soudain Bankotsu, pour aller cueillir une fleur bleue, une unique de celle d'un champ.

- Des myosotis !

La jeune fille respira le parfum avec bonheur, un vrai sourire aux lèvres. Le mercenaire se sentit véritablement troublé devant la joie soudaine de la miko. Ne lui fallait-il que ça ? Elle se rapprocha de lui, et accrocha en un instant la fleur à l'armure du jeune homme. Il fit la grimace, montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

- Pourquoi je devrais me balader avec ça ?

Kagome fronça les sourcils.

- Ne te plains pas. Elle sera fanée bien avant qu'on retrouve tes frères.

Elle se remit à avancer.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Kagome soupira.

- Selon une légende, un chevalier et sa dame se promenaient le long d'une rivière. Il se pencha pour lui cueillir une fleur, mais perdit l'équilibre à cause de son armure et tomba à l'eau. Alors qu'il se noyait, il lança la fleur vers sa dame en criant « Ne m'oubliez pas ! »

Le mercenaire fit des yeux ronds, ayant du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- À mon époque, on leur a donné un joli surnom : les "Forget-Me-Not". C'est de l'anglais (Bankotsu avait soudain du mal à comprendre le charabia de la jeune fille). Ça signifie, "ne m'oublie pas". On les offre souvent aux personnes qu'on apprécie pour qu'ils ne nous oublient pas…

Bankotsu revint à des yeux normaux, pour les fermer, savourant pleinement le cadeau que lui faisait Kagome.

- Merci.

Ce simple mot de la part du mercenaire la fit rougir, mais il ne le pris pas mal, et ,l'entraînant par le bras, ils se remirent à marcher.


	9. Héritage

Kagome sauta un ruisseau et atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe, sous le regard protecteur de Bankotsu. Elle l'observa d'un air interrogateur, mais le mercenaire détourna les yeux et recommença à marcher. Accroché à son cou brillait un magnifique collier, ressemblant fort à celui d'Inu-Yasha.

FLAHSBACK

Après avoir évité de nombreux pièges tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, les deux compagnons de route étaient enfin arrivés dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

- Reste en retrait, avait ordonné Bankotsu.

Son visage inquiet le trahissait, et la miko obéit, préoccupée. Si le mercenaire se mettait dans un état pareil, c'est qu'il y avait danger. Il s'approcha d'une stèle, et frappa un coup dans l'air de Banryû. Un kekkai jusque là invisible scintilla et éclata. Kagome sursauta, étonnée. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'instant... une aura démoniaque. Un collier aux perles bleues et blanches brillait sur la stèle.

Bankotsu jeta un coup d'œil à Kagome, lui faisait bien signe de ne pas s'approcher et mit le collier à son cou. Le mercenaire accusa le coup, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le coup de la puissance qui déferlait en lui. Banryû commença à luire, mais quand le mercenaire jeta un regard au visage de Kagome, il se calma.

Bankotsu se ferma, et fronça les sourcils.

- Partons.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'artefact, le mercenaire avait changé. Il était de plus en plus cruel et renfermé avec les rares ennemis qu'ils croisaient. Le changement perturba beaucoup Kagome, qui commençait à se demander si elle ne devait purifier un peu l'objet démoniaque.

Car il était évident que le collier était un accessoire de démon.

- Bankotsu o-aniki ! Petite sœur !

La tension se relâcha brusquement et Kagome sourit en voyant Jakotsu et Suikotsu courir vers eux, l'air épanouis. La miko fronça cependant les sourcils et se concentra. La seconde d'après, les fragments des trois mercenaires étaient purifiés. Ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, mais ne firent pas de commentaire en la voyant sourire, resplendissante.

- Merci, Kagome, dit Suikotsu.

Il avait l'air soulagé ; bien que le médecin n'ait pas totalement le dessus.

- On a eu quelque problèmes, fit Jakotsu avec un air songeur qui changeait son visage. Plusieurs fois on a failli perdre la tête à cause de nos artefacts. Heureusement que c'était jamais tous les deux en même temps...

Kagome haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- Perdre la tête ? A ce point ?

Jakotsu remonta sa manche, dévoilant un bracelet argenté sur le bras qui maniait Jakotsuto. De son côté, Suikotsu dégagea son oreille droite, laissant apparaître une boucle d'oreille. Kagome frissonna, et toucha les objets démoniaques du bout des doigts. L'aura s'apaisa, touchée par la pureté de la miko. Les deux mercenaires reprirent leurs airs habituels, nettement soulagés.

- Merci, petite sœur ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !

Elle fit "non" de la tête, soulagée de voir qu'ils allaient bien.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien.

- Kagome...

La jeune fille se tourna vers le chef de la Bande des Sept. Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il tira sur son collier.

- Tu peux... ?

Kagome s'approcha de Bankotsu, et toucha la main du mercenaire et le collier avec douceur. Elle employa encore mieux sa force de miko, subtilement. Elle apaisait l'aura maléfique, sans pour autant affecter sa force surhumaine.

Bankotsu se détendit soudain, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il pris la main de Kagome, et la serra gentiment.

- Merci !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renkotsu et Ginkotsu les rejoignirent. Le premier avait pour artefact une bague, qui lui permettait entre autre de contrôler le feu et le second avait une nouvelle arme, une cisaille immense. Sur l'ordre de Bankotsu, tous partirent en direction d'une cachette, pour retrouver les artefacts de leurs défunts compagnons. Après avoir marché pendant quelques heures, dans une assez bonne humeur, ils arrivèrent de nouveau à une grotte.

Kagome commençait à se dire que c'était un TOC chez les mercenaires de tout planquer dans des grottes. En même temps, qui irait chercher leurs possessions là-bas, à part des...

La jeune fille retint un frisson, mais tous perçurent néanmoins qu'elle était troublée devant l'entrée sombre et béante.

Youkaïs.

Seuls des démons ou des pseudos-Youkaïs comme Naraku oseraient s'aventurer là-dedans. Sous le regard à la fois perplexe et amusé de Bankotsu, elle s'avança à leur suite, pas franchement rassuré. Quand elle le vit sourire, elle se détendit un peu. Avec eux, elle ne craignait pas grand chose.

Les yeux de Kagome s'écarquillèrent en arrivant dans une immense salle. Des tapisseries, des tableaux et surtout des montagnes d'or et des dizaines d'armes magnifiques occupaient tout l'espace. Bankotsu se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

La miko faillit répondre par une pique, par habitude, mais se retint à temps. Voir de nouveau le visage souriant de Bankotsu lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur : Hors de question de gâcher le moment !

- C'est incroyable... Vous avez amassé tout ça ?!

Deux objets attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme : posés en évidence sur les monceaux de trésors trônaient un marteau gigantesque et un flacon noir.

Kagome comprit instantanément de quels artefacts il s'agissait.

D'autres objets de pouvoir étaient dans la pièce, qui firent tourner la tête de la jeune femme. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Bankotsu réagit à toute vitesse, comme d'habitude.

- Kagome !

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol, et la pris avec délicatesse dans ses bras.

- Elle s'est évanouie. Ce doit être à cause de l'aura démoniaque des artefacts.

Renkotsu fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand est-ce que son chef était devenu aussi sensible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Banryû, hors de porté du mercenaire, puis sur Kagome.

- Renkotsu...

Il sursauta, et croisa le regard de Bankotsu. Le sanglant cracheur de feu sentit la sueur perler à son front, dans la grotte humide et froide.

- … Prends ce dont nous avons besoin et viens nous rejoindre dehors.

Bankotsu lui fit bien comprendre de ses yeux sombres qu'il avait grand intérêt à lui obéir, puis il lui tourna le dos. Ginkotsu pris Banryû et tout le groupe sortit, laissant seul Renkotsu dans la grotte.

Le cracheur de feu se laissa tomber au sol, soulagé.

Rectification : son chef était bien plus fort qu'auparavant.

A croire que la jeune femme lui donnait une puissance insoupçonnée, terrifiante. Bankotsu était parfois vraiment effrayant...

* * *

Kagome repris doucement conscience, entourée d'une douce chaleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et retint un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Bankotsu. Le mercenaire sourit en la voyant consciente.

- On se réveille, mademoiselle l'émotive ?

Elle ne releva pas, mais sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle commençait à comprendre...


	10. Réveilletoi !

Kagome s'approcha du puits aux os, encore hésitante sur la démarche à suivre. Des yeux bleu marine la suivaient, extrêmement attentifs. Des fragments de Shikon brillaient d'un dur éclat dans la clairière, d'une lueur uniquement visible par la jeune miko.

FLASHBACK

Kagome fouilla son sac de fond en combles, puis se laissa retomber sur le sol herbeux. Les flammes éclairaient son visage devenu triste et inquiet.

- Je n'ai plus rien ; ni de nourriture, ni de médicaments.

Les mercenaires l'observèrent en silence, mangeant chacun de leur côté. Bankotsu fit comme s'il l'ignorait, mais son cœur se serra devant la mine de sa protégée. Jakotsu lui fit un sourire, espérant remonter le moral de sa petite sœur.

- Pas de souci : on pourra toujours racheter ça à la prochaine ville.

La miko secoua la tête et serra ses genoux contre elle. Une aura de douce mélancolie commençait à se dégager d'elle. Ils avaient depuis longtemps semé Inu-Yasha et sa bande, même si ces derniers continuaient sans relâche à les suivre. Le hanyô lui manquait, tout comme Shippô, Sango, Miroku et Kirara. Mais en plus de ce besoin que la Bande des Sept (ou des Cinq, c'est à voir) tentait de combler, il y avait également l'absence trop longue de sa famille qui faisait déprimer Kagome. De cela, elle n'en avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois au jeune leader, lors de leur 'balade'. Bankotsu finit son bol, puis se décida devant l'air fatigué de leur compagne de route.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait sûrement des fragments dans la région où vivait autrefois Kikyô. Nous en prendrons la direction dès demain matin.

Renkotsu lâcha un 'Tch' désagréable, mais ne reçut qu'un regard noir de la part de ses quatre co équipiers. Kagome eut enfin un vrai sourire, ceux qu'elle n'avait plus osé montrer depuis quelques jours. _Merci, Bankotsu. _Elle avait compris ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir, mais le reniait de toutes ses forces devant les actes barbares qu'il commentait parfois. Ce dernier sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, mais n'osa pas regarder sa protégée. Il annonça qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde, montrant que la discussion et le dîner étaient clos. Tous s'enroulèrent dans leurs couvertures (que Kagome leur avait prêtées) et s'endormirent en un clin d'œil.

Bankotsu attendit néanmoins que leurs respirations ralentissent et deviennent régulières pour observer la jeune femme. Ce qu'il avait dit devait vraiment l'avoir rendue heureuse : pour preuve, elle souriait même dans son sommeil. Il regarda longuement le doux visage de Kagome, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait rêver. Sans se douter que celle-ci ne pensait qu'à lui, même dans ses songes…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La miko s'apprêtait à sauter dans le puit, mais se rendit compte au dernier moment que des fragments de Shikon se situaient derrière elle.

_La présence noire de fragments ternis !..._

Cinq fragments, qu'elle reconnut avant même que son agresseur ne la prenne violemment par derrière, lui mettant une main devant la bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas appeler à l'aide. _Trois fragments dans le cou, un dans chaque poignet : c'est moi qui les ai trouvés. _Bankotsu !!

Le mercenaire la tenait fermement de sa force surhumaine ; Kagome pensa qu'il était entièrement contrôlé par Naraku (car il s'agissait forcément de cela, n'est-ce pas ?). Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et que ses mains étaient moites ; il luttait sûrement de toutes ses forces pour récupérer son corps. Le bras du jeune homme vint alors serrer le cou de la miko.

Si Kagome ne mourut pas dans l'instant, la trachée écrasée, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle se débattait et que Bankotsu retenait sa force du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais elle eut beau s'agiter en tout sens, elle sentit ses membres devenir peu à peu lourds comme du plomb. Des étoiles noires commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux ; elle crut que c'était fini.

- Bankotsu… !

Au fond de lui, emprisonné par la puissance démoniaque de Naraku, le mercenaire poussa un cri. Un vent frais souffla alors en plein dans la figure de Kagome.

Le sang gicla et la jeune femme tomba à terre, épuisée. Cinq fragments tombèrent à terre avec un bruit cristallin.

La miko reprit difficilement son souffle, les mains frottant son cou, toussant parfois. Elle entendit à peine un corps tomber derrière elle ; seule une voix qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu des dizaines de fois de mêler à celle d'Inu-Yasha dans une dispute la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Tu vas bien, Kagome ?!

Elle releva la tête ; des mollets de fourrure, un sabre à la hanche, une armure, encore de la fourrure et deux grands yeux bleu vif.

- Koga-kun !! Comment as-tu…

Il répondit, lui coupant la parole pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus normalement.

- J'ai suivi ton odeur depuis le sud de notre territoire ; c'est un de mes hommes qui l'a repérée mêlée à celle de ces (il désigna quelque chose du menton, derrière Kagome ; ses lèvres se retroussèrent en signe de profond dégoût) zombies.

Kagome eut peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle reprenait doucement conscience. Elle déglutit, et se retourna lentement. Un cri d'horreur et de douleur s'éleva dans la forêt : la miko se rendit compte avec un peu de retard que c'était elle qui venait de hurler.

Le squelette de Bankotsu était encore dans l'armure.

- Bankotsu !

Des larmes dévalaient les joues de Kagome sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle mit une main à sa bouche, et arracha une poignée d'herbe en fermant son autre poing. La douleur d'être piquée la sortit un peu de sa torpeur horrifiée, surtout lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle s'était entaillée à cause des fragments de Shikon qui maintenaient le mercenaire en vie (du moins, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes). Une idée germa peu à peu dans son esprit.

Kagome n'entendit pas ce que racontait Koga, ne le vit même pas, et se rapprocha de ce qui restait de celui qui s'était si facilement fait une place dans son cœur. Elle replaça les fragments à leur endroit habituel et ferma les yeux. Elle posa les mains sur la cage thoracique du squelette et fit appel à son pouvoir.

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Une lumière vive d'une blancheur irréelle commença à se dégager d'elle. Koga recula sous l'impact de la puissance sacrée, son sang de démon devenant bouillant dans ses veines. Les fragments se mirent à pulser sous les doigts de Kagome. Elle ne se découragea pas et se concentra jusqu'à ne plus penser qu'au mercenaire : leur rencontre, sa première impression (négative) sur lui, ses 'frères', leur 'balade' et ce qu'elle avait constaté depuis quelques jours.

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Tous les membres de la Bande des Sept s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, leurs fragments étant purifiés d'un coup net. Suikotsu et Jakotsu étaient les plus rapides, bien que Renkotsu fut le premier à comprendre. _Accroche-toi, petite sœur ! On arrive !!_

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Inu-Yasha et sa bande se retournèrent d'un bloc, le hanyô touché en premier par l'aura divine qui se dégageait soudain près du puis aux os. Sans attendre ses compagnons, le chef du groupe se mit à courir. _On vous a enfin retrouvé, Bande des Sept !!_

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Kikyô s'arrêta un instant, surprise, puis se mit à marcher très vite. La puissance spirituelle que Kagome venait d'éveiller était stupéfiante, voire effrayante. _Quelle idiote ! Elle va rameuter tous les démons du coin à jouer avec la Perle !!_

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Naraku se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil de pierre, observant le miroir de Kanna. Lui et ses deux sbires étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus surpris. _Certes, mon plan n'a pas marché. Mais je viens de voir quelque chose d'intéressant, qui pourra être utile à l'avenir…_

- REVEILLE-TOI !!!!

Kagome venait de hurler de toutes ses forces, y laissant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son pouvoir. Un à un, organes ; muscles ; tendons ; nerfs ; cheveux ; peau ; et ongles étaient ré apparus.

Bankotsu recommença à respirer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent d'un côté Jakotsu et Suikotsu ; de l'autre Inu-Yasha à côté de Koga ; et Kikyô en face de Kagome.

Celle-ci fit volte face et utilisa ses dernières forces pour sauter dans le puits : la solution de facilité où t'évites la violente prise de tête (manquait plus qu'un ou deux démons qui arrivaient en dansant pour compléter le tableau ; nda : genre, Sesshô ? *regard noir dudit démon* d'accord, j'ai rien dit =.='). Elle sentit avec bonheur l'énergie du passage temporel la traverser de part en part, avant d'atterrir dans l'obscurité sur un sol terreux. Une lampe éclaira soudain au-dessus d'elle, lui faisant mal au yeux.

- Kagome nee-chan !

- Souta !

Elle sortit du puits et serra très fort son petit frère dans ses bras.

Au même instant, 500 ans en arrière, Bankotsu rouvrit les yeux.


	11. Poison et pleurs

Kagome rentrait chez elle, accompagnée par Sôta. Elle écoutait avec un petit sourire les mésaventures de son frère pour prouver sa valeur à sa petite amie. Le résultat : un beau pansement et un bisou qui l'avait rendu rouge comme une tomate.

Elle soupira en repensant à la scène. Déjà une semaine et demie qu'elle avait quitté l'ère Sengoku. Comment allait Bankotsu ? est-ce que ses fragments avaient repris le dessus ? Et le reste des mercenaires ? Et… Inu-Yasha tachi les avaient-il rattrapés ?

Autant de questions sans réponse qui inquiétait et serrait le cœur de la jeune femme. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose… s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, c'était lorsque…. _Bankotsu ! _Quand elle s'était retrouvée face aux os du jeune homme.

- Nee-chan ?

La voix de Sôta la ramena dans le présent. La miko regarda son frère, qui s'était arrêté en même temps qu'elle et l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas.

- Nee-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle devait rentrer _immédiatement _!!!

Sesshomaru regardait avec hauteur le village en contrebas (et pas seulement parce qu'il est sur une colline). Rin arrivait derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette petite était décidément tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente !

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Sesshomaru-sama ?

- Ne pose pas de telles questions à Sesshomaru-sama !! s'écria Jaken

Le petit démon vert courait pour rattraper son maître, le démon cheval à deux têtes derrière lui. Il leva cependant ses yeux jaunes vers le seigneur yokaï.

- Restez ici, tous les deux. Je ne serais pas long.

Il se remit à marcher avec sa lenteur apparente habituelle, descendant vers le village.

- Jaken !

Sesshomaru tourna à moitié la tête, ses yeux dorés fixant avec froideur son serviteur. Celui-ci se recroquevilla. Il n'aime pas lorsque son maître prenait ce regard.

- Veille bien sur Rin.

La petite fille eut un sourire et lui fit de grands signes de la main.

- Revenez vite, Sesshomaru-sama ! Parce que Jaken-sama est pas drôle !

- Dis donc, Rin ! protesta le minuscule démon

Bankotsu astiquait son Banryû. Le soleil brillait sur la lame qui n'avait pas connu de sang depuis un peu plus d'une semaine : un record ! Le mercenaire n'avait plus envie de tuer pour le moment il voulait juste oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait perdu face à Naraku.

Oublier qu'il n'était qu'un mort-vivant.

Oublier cette seconde mort aussi violente que la première.

Et surtout…

Oublier qu'il avait failli tuer Kagome.

Parce que c'était bien ça qu'il regrettait le plus. Il avait senti contre lui la jeune femme se débattre, il avait senti son désespoir, il avait entendu son appel… mais il n'avait pas réussi à répondre. Il n'y était pas parvenu parce que Naraku avait pris le dessus à distance.

- Enf*iré de hanyô ! grommela le mercenaire

Il se releva ensuite, puisque le yokaï avait finalement atteint l'entrée de la clairière où le chef de la Bande des Sept s'était isolé. Celui-ci l'observa d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Une apparence humaine, tout d'abord (ce qui montrait qu'il était potentiellement dangereux) : des longs cheveux argentés presque blancs, une peau tout aussi pâle, des yeux dorés et des habits de riche seigneur. Un beau mec, comme dirait Jakotsu.

Qui ressemblait un peu trop à Inu-Yasha pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Aïe, ça risquait de se compliquer.

- Tu fais partie de la Bande des Sept ?

- Ouais. Je suis leur chef, Bankotsu. Tu es le frère de l'autre hanyô ?

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils et aiguisa ses griffes.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

C'était oui, donc. Bankotsu eut à peine le temps de se mettre en garde que le youkaï était déjà sur lui il bloqua avec difficulté son attaque. Chacun reconnut que l'autre était fort pendant un bref laps de temps (deux secondes). Puis, le mercenaire repoussa son adversaire, qui se réceptionna avec une grâce surhumaine sur le sol, avant de repartir à l'assaut. S'ensuivit un tour de passes rapides, où chacun échangeait défense et attaque surprise. Désavantagé par sa hallebarde, Bankotsu avait du mal à éviter les griffes du youkaï. Celui-ci usait de toute sa rapidité pour mettre le jeune homme en difficulté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Bankotsu leva un sourcil devant la constatation de Sesshomaru. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, d'un accord commun silencieux.

- Tu devrais être sous la coupe de Naraku, mais tu as fui son pouvoir. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune mercenaire fronça les sourcils, troublé, avant de sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

Et ils repartirent dans leur jeu mortel. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le dessus. À regret, Sesshomaru dû avouer qu'il se débrouillait très bien pour un humain (même aidé par des fragments de Shikon). Bankotsu testait son endurance, oubliant pour une fois ce qui le tourmentait depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps si Inu-Yasha tachi n'avait pas débarqué.

Le mercenaire reconnut dans l'instant le hanyô, celui qui avait tant fait souffrir Kagome. Le problème, c'est que cet instant de déconcentration ouvrit son périmètre de défense. Les griffes de Sesshomaru ouvrirent la chair de Bankotsu de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche. Le jeune homme hurla et mis un genoux à terre. Il lança un regard haineux à Inu-Yasha.

- Toi !....

Suikotsu et les autres choisirent ce moment pour débarquer eux aussi. Ils avaient entendu de loin le bruit du combat et cela les inquiétait.

- Bankotsu o-aniki !

Renkotsu et Ginkotsu se mirent en garde devant Inu-Yasha tachi et Sesshomaru tandis que Suikotsu examinait la blessure. Le diagnostic fut rapide et accompagné d'une grimace.

- Empoisonnée.

Bankotsu se tenait l'épaule, se retenant de crier uniquement parce qu'il avait assez d'expérience de la douleur.

- Jakotsu… S'il te plaît, va chercher Kagome !

Inu-Yasha réagit alors à ce que venait de dire le chef de la Bande des Sept.

- Où est Kagome ?!

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir de l'ensemble des mercenaires comme réponse. L'efféminé ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au passage inter temporel.

- C'est là, hein ?

Il déglutit, inspira un grand coup… et sauta sans hésitation.

Kikyô avait elle aussi entendu les bruits du combat et débarqua dans la clairière. Inu-Yasha se figea devant la miko. Bankotsu lui jeta à peine un regard avant de s'évanouir, en se disant qu'elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Kagome. Elle observa la scène et vint à côté de Suikotsu pour observer la blessure.

- Il faudrait que Kagome soit là pour soigner la blessure.

Sesshomaru regarda la femme avec hauteur.

- Tu es donc Kikyô ?

Elle lui rendit son regard méprisant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les démons, mais elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne de haut.

Elle, qui avait été la première miko à aimer un hanyô.

Celle qui était revenue d'entre les morts.

Kikyô.

La miko en avait marre qu'on ne la prenne que comme un zombie. Marre de n'être considéré que comme un objet sans sentiment (à part la haine pour Inu-Yasha, cette haine qui la maintenait en vie). Marre que personne ne lui accorde aucune attention, mis à part Naraku et Inu-Yasha.

La main de Suikotsu pris délicatement la sienne.

Elle eut un petit sursaut, et regarda le mercenaire. Pas tout à fait médecin, il n'était plus non plus le monstre sanguinaire qui prenait le dessus avec la Bande des Sept.

- Kikyô-sama… nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide.

Elle hocha la tête. Inu-Yasha et les autres ne comprenaient plus rien.

- Je croyais que vous étiez des alliés de Naraku !

Renkotsu lui jeta un regard dur et froid.

- Comme quoi, une femme peut changer beaucoup de choses.

Ils eurent tous du mal à percuter.

Puis, Inu-Yasha sortit son épée pour essayer d'assassiner sauvagement tous les mercenaires, mais Sango et Miroku furent assez rapides pour l'en empêcher. Sesshomaru (ayant fini par comprendre la situation) retourna auprès de Rin et Jaken.

Bankotsu fut emmené au village.

Et Jakotsu atterrit sur le sol du 20e siècle.

- Je suis rentrée !

Kagome enleva ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte du salon. Ce qu'elle vit la figea.

Jakotsu, tout sourire, dégustait des petits gâteaux et du thé avec sa mère. _Oulà, j'ai une hallucination je crois. _Seulement, elle vit que le Jakotsuto était aux pieds du mercenaire et la voix devenue familière du jeune homme la ramena sur Terre.

- P'tite sœur !

Jakotsu se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Tu m'as trop manqué ! Les autres sont trop de mauvaise humeur depuis que t'es partie ! Et Bankotsu o-aniki…

Il sentit la jeune femme se figer dans son étreinte fraternelle.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Jakotsu redevint sérieux en un instant, se rappelant la cause de sa venue.

- Tu as de l'anti-poison ?

Kagome blêmit. _Je le savais !! _Elle sentit ses jambes faiblit sous elle, mais parvint à rester debout, digne.

- Quel genre ?

- Youkaï. Le frère d'Inu-Yasha.

La mère de Kagome (nda : je me souviens plus de son nom, désolée ^^'), sentant que l'heure était grave, rangea les verres et les gâteaux.

- Va demander à ton grand-père s'il n'a pas quelque chose pour ça.

La situation était tellement désespérée aux yeux de Kagome qu'elle obéit. Heureusement, le vieil homme l'envoya chez un de ses amis exorcistes et Kagome trouva ce qu'elle cherchait au bout d'une heure (accompagnée par Jakotsu, qui ne passait pas inaperçu : raison de plus de se dépêcher).

La jeune miko prépara ses affaires en vitesse, embrassa sa famille, et sauta dans le puits elle tenait la main de Jakotsu avec stress.

Depuis le moment où elle avait compris que Bankotsu s'était battu contre Sesshomaru, elle n'avait plus eu d'autre objectif en tête que trouver un moyen de le guérir. A présent, elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela marcherait. Le sol apparut enfin sous leurs pieds.

Renkotsu les attendait, et fut surpris de sentir sa poitrine se dégager d'un lourd poids en voyant la jeune femme. Il fit la grimace et se détourna. Cela ne découragea pas Kagome, qui courut jusqu'au village.

Inu-Yasha n'eut pas le temps de l'intercepter que la miko déboulait dans la chambre de Bankotsu.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle retint ses larmes de couler devant le « tableau » : Suikotsu, Kikyô, Miroku et Kaede en train de maintenir en vie le leader de la Bande des Sept. Ils avaient tous l'air exténués, et la pâleur de Bankotsu inquiéta Kagome. Il avait apparemment de la fièvre. Mais quelque chose de tout aussi important aux yeux de la miko retint son attention.

Les 3 groupes enfin réunis.

Kikyô lui jeta à peine un regard, mais sentit la douleur de la jeune femme. Se serait-elle trompée sur son compte ? Miroku sourit, mais ne parla pas tant il était heureux de revoir son amie vivante. Kaede eut une moue affectueuse pour la jeune femme. Enfin, Suikotsu (sous forme de médecin) lui prit la main pour la ramener au présent.

- Kagome…

Celle-ci réagit aussitôt. Sortant le contrepoison, elle releva ses manches et se mit au travail. Ils soignèrent Bankotsu toute la nuit, ne prenant même pas de repos.

Anxieux, tous les membres de la Bande des Sept (hormis Suikotsu) attendait autour de la maison. Inu-Yasha tachi n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer.

Mais enfin, à l'aube, Kikyô sortit. Suivie de Miroku, Kaede et Suikotsu ils avaient l'air plutôt fiers d'eux.

- Il est hors de danger.

On entendit très distinctement les soupirs de soulagement et le « Tch » qui en disait long de Inu-Yasha. Celui-ci cherchait Kagome des yeux, mais Miroku l'emmena à l'écart.

- Elle a pris le premier tour de veille.

Le hanyô ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec un soupir. Inutile de vouloir aller vers elle : Kagome ne voulait plus le voir. L'affronter alors qu'elle était fatiguée et sans doute sur les nerfs ne lui permettrait pas de résoudre le problème.

Problème qui se creusait toujours plus…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kagome. Elle les entendait.

Elle entendait les protestations du hanyô, les disputes amicales de la Bande des Sept, la voix soudain douce de Kikyô et le pas vieilli de Kaede.

La nuit les avait réunis, mais à présent, la miko n'avait plus la force d'aller vers eux.

Elle se sentait si fatiguée…

Elle essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes, mais une main la stoppa net dans son geste.

Une main bien plus forte que la sienne, malgré sa faiblesse et sa fatigue.

Kagome croisa le regard tendre de Bankotsu, ne comprenant plus rien.

Ce qui suivit ne fit que la plonger encore plus dans le doute.

Les lèvres de Bankotsu se posèrent sur les siennes, fiévreuses et douces.


	12. Le combat de Kagome

Kagome s'était figée devant le geste (pour le moins inattendu) de Bankotsu. Elle se laissa cependant faire le fait était là : impossible de s'échapper de l'étreinte du chef de la Bande des Sept ! Et puis, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie en plus… sa poitrine s'était soudainement réchauffée de l'intérieur la miko avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle s'accrocha au mercenaire comme elle put. Le malade la serra contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres : à la fois tendre et ironique devant la situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé en kidnappant la jeune femme.

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Cachant des larmes de joie, Kagome détourna la tête vers le mur. Elle se mit à bafouiller, un peu gênée de ce revirement.

- Évidemment ! Ne fais plus jamais ce genre de truc quand je suis pas là !

Elle lâcha discrètement une injure, secrètement soulagée. Le mercenaire eut un petit rire devant l'attitude défiante de sa compagne. Parce que oui : il la considérait ainsi, désormais.

- Juré… Pour ne plus te faire pleurer, Kagome.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, heureux de sentir la présence et le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas connu pareille sérénité ?

Ils restèrent enlacés un très long moment, chacun savourant les retrouvailles avec l'autre.

Puis, Kagome se décida à changer les bandages du chef de la Bande des Sept.

- Il y a toujours des risques d'infection, à cause du poison hautement toxique de Sesshomaru.

Elle rougit cependant en voyant la musculature du jeune homme. Gloups ! Elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir le faire alors qu'il était éveillé ! Il la taquina devant cette émotivité qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser.

- Ben alors, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

- Ne te fais pas d'idée !

Mais ils en rirent tous les deux : lui la taquinant gentiment elle répliquant pour la forme.

Le mercenaire finit par se lever, malgré les protestations de Kagome.

- Arrête ça ! Tu ne dois pas bouger : tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir ! Tu as déjà perdu bien assez de sang.

La tenture fermant la chaumière s'écarta dans un doux bruissement alors que Bankotsu finissait de mettre sa ceinture rouge. Suikotsu (avec son apparence de mercenaire) venait d'entrer. Son visage –presque- inquiet en disait long.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, petite sœur, mais Bankotsu n'a pas le temps de se reposer comme il le devrait.

Kagome et son compagnon froncèrent les sourcils, anxieux des mauvaises nouvelles (car c'en étaient) que leur frère venait leur apporter.

- Les troupes d'un daimyo ont l'intention de s'attaquer à ce village.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Kagome courut dehors, suivie de près par Bankotsu.

_Il n'y a aucun guerrier digne de ce nom ici… si personne n'intervient, ça va être un massacre ! _La miko courut jusqu'à la lisière du village comme une flèche. En effet, elle put apercevoir un nuage de fumée qui s'approchait dangereusement.

La jeune femme serra les poings : il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire ! Il y avait des enfants et des personnes âgées qu'elle avait côtoyées lors de ses haltes cela avait été bref, mais ils étaient des amis qu'elle ne pouvait laisser avec une telle situation sur les bras.

Bankotsu tenta bien de l'infléchir mais il sût dans l'instant où il vu ses yeux qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire : une lueur de détermination pure y flamboyait.

- Tu ne pourras pas les sauver toute seule !

- Je m'en fiche : je reste !

Jakotsu les rejoignit également, accompagné du reste de la Bande.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Kagome ! la réprimandait Suikotsu

- Gsssh !

- De plus, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si tu restes ou pas : tu viendras avec nous !

Renkotsu (qui venait de prendre la parole) se fit fusiller du regard par 4 mercenaires et une miko particulièrement sur les nerfs. Quoi, elle avait changé de statut en une nuit ?

Ce fut finalement Jakotsu qui énonça tout haut ce que pensait les autres tout bas.

- J'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les bras, moi ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas tué : je commence à m'impatienter !

Renkotsu darda ses petits yeux sur son frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aussi soudainement ? surtout alors que Kagome était dans les parages… La réponse était là ! Ginkotsu mit quelques instants de plus à comprendre la miko, Suikotsu et Bankotsu avaient eux compris depuis le début.

- Tu auras ton amusement, Jakotsu ! Il serait plutôt mal avisé que des fragments tombent aux mains d'un daimyo.

Renkotsu lâcha un discret soupir : mais pourquoi fallait-il que o-aniki utilise cette excuse ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait effectivement plusieurs de ces fameux fragments : un démon caché dans la forêt, un oiseau qui en avait avalé un (et qui était à présent sur la route), ainsi que ceux…

- Kagome !

…d'Inuyasha-tachi.

Kagome retint un hoquet de surprise : elle avait totalement oublié ses amis ! À cette pensée, elle rougit mentalement de honte. Alors que le hanyô s'approchait d'elle, il jeta un regard furtif à Bankotsu. Regard très peu amène, mal lui en prit.

Surtout lorsqu'il fit la remarque à Miroku (qui donnait leurs fragments à Kagome) qu'il ne valait mieux pas offrir ça à des zombies.

- Inu-Yasha… OSUWARI !

Pendant 30 bonnes secondes, Bande des Sept, Kikyô et le reste d'Inuyasha-tachi observèrent avec compassion le dit hanyô s'enfoncer dans le sol.

- Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Osuwari ! Baka ! Osuwari !

Une fois soulagée, la miko alla serrer Sango, Shippô et Kirara dans ses bras. Elle salua ensuite Miroku celui-ci sentit très nettement les auras soudain menaçantes de la Bande des Sept dans son dos. Inuyasha peinait à se relever, le dos en miettes.

- Kagome, toi… tu vas voir !

- Si tu ne veux pas une autre série d'Osuwari, je te conseille d'écouter !

Kikyô observait la nouvelle miko qui s'épanouissait devant elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle avait sous-estimé Kagome.

- La Bande des Sept n'est pas dans le même camp que celui de Naraku ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de les poursuivre pour rien –puisque je les suis de mon plein gré- et de t'en prendre à la bonne personne ! Baka !

Voilà, c'était dit. Une fois sa tirade achevée, la miko retourna près de son compagnon. Il la prit par les épaules, devant les regards perplexes d'Inuyasha-tachi. Elle se retint de rire devant leurs airs mi-indigné mi-consterné un grand poids s'était ôté de sa poitrine à présent qu'elle avait pu « parlé » à Inuyasha.

Bankotsu sentit le soulagement de sa compagne et jubila davantage devant la mine choquée de l'intéressé.

- Je pige plus rien…

Le pauvre hanyô faisait pitié à voir. Cette fois, Kikyô sourit franchement du défi caché de celle qu'elle considérait jusqu'il y a encore à peine quelques semaines comme sa simple ré incarnation.

Des hennissements de chevaux les sortirent de leur amusement commun pour se retourner vers l'ennemi. Le sérieux se lisait sur tous les visages. Kagome se rendit compte encore une fois des formidables guerriers qui l'entouraient : elle se sentait soudain toute petite devant leurs auras meurtrières pour les uns et purificatrices pour les autres.

Bankotsu jeta un regard dédaigneux à Inuyasha-tachi, mais se résigna devant l'attente hésitante de Kagome.

- Ne vous mettez pas sur notre route !

Puis, il se tourna vers la miko.

- Kagome.

Dans le regard bleu nuit de son compagnon, elle lut de l'inquiétude bien qu'elle soit dissimulée par l'excitation de l'âme de mercenaire et de tueur qui occupait Bankotsu.

- Reste ici.

Indignée, elle essaya de parlementer. Bankotsu demanda (ou plutôt ordonna vu son regard) aux autres de partir devant. Kikyô rentra au village, se retournant à plusieurs reprises pour observer Suikotsu. Inuyasha n'était pas d'accord pour les laisser seuls, mais grâce à la menace d'un « Osuwari » bien senti, il s'éclipsa avec un « Tch » méprisant.

- Bankotsu, je ne peux pas vous laisser…

Le mercenaire posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant des les embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse dont il se pensait incapable.

- Kagome, je ne pourrais pas combattre en te sachant en danger. Alors, obéis : file au village avec Kikyô.

Sa bouche encore chaude de fièvre démentait ce qu'il avançait : il aurait du mal à combattre ainsi tout court ! Bankotsu faillit s'abandonner à la supplique des yeux bruns de sa compagne, mais se ferma en repensant aux enjeux : les vies du village et surtout celle de la miko.

- S'il te plaît, Kagome…

Il l'enlaça délicatement et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la relâcher.

- Sois prudent !

Il hocha la tête, lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla rejoindre ses frères. Il savait que Kagome répugnait à se battre contre des humains, tout comme Inuyasha-tachi et _a contrario _de la Bande des Sept.

Mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui et retourna au village après avoir récupéré les fragments.

La bataille fut sanglante mais brève. Si les soldats n'auraient sans doute pas hésité à massacrer les villageois, la Bande des Sept n'eut pas plus de pitié. Inuyasha-tachi les observaient, contenant leur envie de vomir devant tant de barbarie.

- Mais comment Kagome-sama a pu supporter _ça _?

Aucun d'eux ne comprenait : mais qu'est-ce que leur douce et compatissante Kagome avait bien pu trouver à ces mercenaires avides de sang et de mort ?

Inuyasha se massait le dos, comptant bien récupérer sa liberté de mouvement pour un combat contre Bankotsu dans un futur proche.

Le mercenaire les épiait du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il le pouvait il faut dire que ses adversaires manquaient sérieusement de force et de rapidité face à lui. La Bande des Sept s'en donnait à cœur joie afin de mutiler leurs pitoyables ennemis. Finalement, la tête du général des armées roula au sol après une brutale rencontre avec Banryû.

Suikotsu échangea un regard avec Jakotsu et Renkotsu, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Ginkotsu la chaîne parvint à Bankotsu, qui éclata de rire avec ses frères.

- C'était trop facile !

L'envie de tuer se lisait encore facilement dans leurs yeux. Miroku frissonna devant le côté bestial de l'humain qui ressortait avec ces cinq hommes. Il savait pertinemment à quel point l'Homme était faible et se laissait emporter pas ses émotions lui le premier, avec son goût prononcé pour les jolies filles. Mais la Bande des Sept avait en quelque sorte appris à maîtriser ce mouvement tumultueux et était capable de se réjouir du sang versé sans perdre la raison. Ils ne refusaient pas la bestialité sommeillant en eux et la révélaient au grand jour lors des combats.

Le moine et la chasseresse se tendirent soudain d'un seul coup.

- Une aura démoniaque !

Inuyasha dégaina Tessaïga après avoir reniflé l'air ambiant. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

- Enfin, il se décide à agir !

Non loin de là, une youkaï volait sur une plume géante avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à la « fête » organisée par la Bande des Sept…

Kagome et Kikyô sortirent du village toutes les deux, arc à la main. La miko la plus âgée observa la position de sa cadette et rectifia son geste.

- Tu devrais le tenir ainsi tu seras moins gênée par ta poitrine et tu auras plus de possibilités de tir.

La jeune femme obéit et trouva effectivement qu'elle tenait mieux son arc de cette façon.

- Merci...

- Je t'en prie.

Elles continuèrent à marcher en silence. Elles suivirent la route pour arriver au champ de bataille. Les deux miko furent pétrifiées devant le spectacle désolant qui s'étalait devant elles.

Les morts s'étaient relevés sous l'effet du Shikabane no Mai de Kagura –car il s'agissait bien d'elle. La Bande des Sept commençait à puiser dans la puissance de leurs artefacts démoniaques. Bankotsu était tellement occupé à se battre (au côté d'Inuyasha, bien que ce ne soit pas de gaieté de cœur) contre la youkaï, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de sa compagne lorsqu'elle tira une flèche purificatrice.

Le trait blanc traversa le champ de bataille, rédemption auréolée d'une lumière éclatante. La Bande des Sept fit volte face et se mirent en position de défense, interdits devant les renforts inattendus.

- Kagome !

Le prénom était sorti de la gorge des deux leaders ils se jetèrent un regard noir avant de se lancer à nouveau à corps perdu dans le combat.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu : Ginkotsu eut une roue abîmée Jakotsu fut gravement touché à la poitrine Renkotsu se retrouva avec un bras invalide et Suikotsu ne dû qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas avoir le bras tranché. Sango cassa son sabre et la cheville Miroku eut lui aussi son arme coupée en deux Kirara se prit des munitions d'armes à feu de plein fouet.

Épuisé, Bankotsu reculait Inuyasha était déconcentré, passant son temps à surveiller comme il pouvait les deux miko. Celles-ci n'en menaient pas large non plus : Kikyô se fatiguait facilement et Kagome était écorchée de partout.

La jeune femme ne pouvait que reculer devant la marée de zombies. Effarée, elle faisait attention à ne pas gaspiller ses munitions, mais son carquois était presque vide.

Un doute mortel l'envahit.

Elle vit ses amis morts elle vit le village brûler avec ses habitants elle vit Naraku en possession de la Perle elle vit sa famille désespérer son retour.

Cette vision d'horreur déclencha dans l'âme de Kagome le même processus qui lui avait permis de ramener Bankotsu à la vie.

Il y eût un relâchement dans ses muscles : tout son être se mit à briller. De manière ténue, puis ensuite plus prononcée, elle s'éclaira de lumière blanche aveuglante.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et se figèrent.

Un éclair translucide balaya le champ de bataille et ce fut fini.

_Kagome flottait dans le noir._

_Elle n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien._

_Plus de cri._

_Plus d'armes._

_Plus de sang._

_Même plus le noir._

_Plus rien._

**A suivre…**

**NDA :**Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui lisent ma fic et m'encouragent de leurs reviews : non je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ^^

Primo, cette fic me tient à cœur et j'aime faire revivre le personnage de Bankotsu à travers mon récit (qui n'est pas trop nunuche, je l'espère .).

Secundo, pour une fois que j'ai autant de reviews, il est hors de question que je m'arrête en si bon chemin… ^^'

Bref, à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
